Last Kiss
by dorkofyourdreams
Summary: Songfic about K.K. Slider giving into fame and the girl who misses him terribly.


**Hey guys! I know I normally write for Zelda, but I couldn't help myself. This song just fit so perfectly, I had to write this. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing, or any characters in it. I also do not own Last Kiss by Taylor Swift (sadly). I do however own Leigh.**

**And now, without further ado, onto the songfic!**

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
Away  
Away? _

Leigh could remember that night, lying under the tree with Totakeke. Her head had been lying on his chest; she could hear his heart beating from underneath her head. His arms had wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. They had whispered to each other under the night sky. That had been the night that he told her that he loved her. She had said it back.

_I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms _

When Leigh had seen Totakeke waiting for her at her house, she could hardly contain herself. She ran into his arms, crying because her mother, who had a brain tumour, had died. It hurt so much, but he had held onto her, whispering in her ear that it was going to be alright, even if it didn't feel like it then. Her eyes had been closed, her face buried in his chest. She took comfort in his steady heartbeat.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Leigh sat on the floor of her small home. The world seemed so empty, now that Totake was gone. He had only forgotten one box of things at the Roost. It contained sheet music, guitar picks, and the scarf that she had given him for Christmas. She had wrapped the scarf around her neck, smelling his familiar, comforting scent. She had shifted through the sheet music, finding a piece with the title, "Leigh"

_I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did  
_  
There had been a party in front of town hall for the town's 150th birthday. She had refused to dance, standing on the sidelines of the party. But Totakeke had sauntered up to her, taken her hand, and dragged her into the ocean of dancing. They had danced until everybody had gone home. That was the first time Leigh had enjoyed dancing.

_Because I love your handshake  
Meetin' my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions_

Leigh recalled when her father had whispered in her ear, "This one's a keeper.", when her father and Totakeke had met for the first time. She remembered when she had stumbled over the words, telling Totakeke how she truly felt. She remembered him stooping down and kissing her before she finished her trail of thought.

_But I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  


Leigh could still remember vividly the fight that had scarred the two of them. She could still hear the screaming and yelling. He had been changing. He had been thinking about selling his music to the label. She told him that that wasn't like him at all, and that he was letting the label change his mind. She could remember him walking out, and then waiting outside of her door until she came out and forgave him. But the scar of that fight remained in the both of them. Things were never completely the same.

_So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

She was in the coffee shop in the museum when Brewster handed her a newspaper. She looked at the front page, and saw Totakeke. A woman was on his arm. She was kissing him. The headline read, _K.K. Slider Finds True Love?_ She closed her eyes.

"Have you heard from him, Brewster?"

"…Yes, I have…"

"Has he mentioned…?"

"…No, he has not…"

"Me…" she whispered to herself.

_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in the weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

"I'm sorry, Leigh. It's just not working out. I don't want to have to lie to you anymore."

"B-but how are you lying to me?"

"I don't care about you anymore. I'm leaving to share my music with the world, and I'm afraid that I must leave everything in this town behind. Including you." Rage had struck through Leigh, and she had slapped him, hard. She had run away sobbing from the man she loved.

_So  
I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

"…Totakeke…..Totakeke…" she murmured to herself while sleeping. She dreamt about him every single night. It was good that she lived alone, or the whole town would know. The radio was playing, and she had fallen asleep. Little did she know that the song she was listening to was by Totakeke. And its title was Leigh.

_Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last_

"….Totakeke…."


End file.
